Red Love
by MyHeartSkipsABeat
Summary: Juniper Christiana's the new girl at McKinley High. Sam Evans take a interest in Juniper. Juniper and Finn Hudson bond making Rachel Berry jealous. SamxOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Guys! This is my first Fanfic. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, guys." Mr. Shuester said as he was walking through the door. "Okay, you guys did pretty good at sectionals but that's not going to be enough. We're still back on 12 people so we need to recruit some more members. Like I said, we need glee club to be a giant wall of sound."

Rachel raised her hand. "Mr. Shue?"

"Yes, Rachel."

"Where's Brad?"

"Good question, Rachel. Everybody, welcom-"

I shouted "Here I am!" Everybody's gaze turned on me as I stepped into the room. I grinned. "Well, not Brad, but I'm his sub for now. He's sick."

* * *

You might want to know how all of this started. Well, I just recently moved from New York and started going to McKinley High. It all happened on my first day…

"Move it!" someone yelled. I was trying - struggling actually, struggling's like trying, only not succeeding – to find the office to pick up my schedule. I was already a few weeks late for school and the hallways were crowded so I bumped into someone and fell back. The guy was – well, compared to me – huge.

"Oww.." I said while rubbing my head.

"Oh! Sorry!" the person said and walked away. I groaned how could someone just knock over someone and walk away! And to make matters worse, papers flew out of my binder – and, I'm not a very organized person – and landed everywhere. I tried to pick most of them up, but the bell rang. Great, I have to find the office and _fast_.

I made it just in time, and the day went fine but lunch was trouble since I knew no one but I survived. I walked into yet another class and as I was walking in, the teacher looked up from his book and introduced himself.

"Hey, you must be the new student. I'm Mr. Shuester but call me Mr. Shue. Welcome to Spanish." He smiled at me.

"Hi. I'm Juniper Christiana." I smiled back.

"Juniper Christiana?" I nodded slowly as rummaged through his briefcase. Then he handed me a paper.

"What's this?" The paper seemed familiar. "Oh! This is one of my piano sheet music!" I exclaimed loudly. Students were rushing in and were giving me weird looks. "Thank you." I said more softly.

"Your welcome. I was wondering if you can come play for the glee club." I blinked once. "Our piano accompanist is sick so, can you be his sub for the next few weeks?" I blinked twice. "Well?"

"Uhh..." Mr. Shue was looking at me with expecting eyes. "Sure. I'd love to come play for your glee club." I grinned at him.

"Great!" He wrote something down on a piece of paper and gave it to me. "Here's the place and time, and thank you. Um, you sit there."

"Tomorrow, don't forget." Mr. Shue added as I was walking out the door after class.

* * *

And so here I am, in the choir room standing. Everyone mumbled 'Hey's or 'Hi's.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and that's my bo- I mean, ex-boyfriend, Finn." She said pointing to a guy with a grey shirt and then, she turned cold. "Mr. Shue? Are you serious? She's our age, she's about 16 an-"

"15, actually." I interrupted.

"Exactly my point, . She's too young and probably un-skillfu-"

"Rachel! Give her a chance, will you?" Mr. Shue interrupted and I gave him a grateful look. Rachel looked taken back and shot me dirty looks. "Why don't you introduce yourself?" he said to me.

I nodded. "Hi everyone, I'm Juniper Christiana. I'm new here, starting well, yesterday." Then everyone started saying stuff to me, and the room was filled with 12 – I counted – voices, not including Mr. Shue . "Guys! One at a time, please. Um, girl with the pretty highlights."

"Hey, I'm Tina." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her. I pointed at another person beside her.

"Mike, Mike Chang. I'm Tina's boyfriend."

He grinned at me. "Sam Evans." The blonde boy holding the other blonde girl's hand said.

"Hi, I'm Quinn Fabray."

"Mercedes!" The black girl said and smiled at me. "I love your hair! It's so so.. vivid." I knew she and Tina were going to be good friends of mine.

"Thank you!" I smiled back at her. Wondering why she called my hair 'vivid'? I have red hair but not like auburn red hair, fire red hair. I got it from my dad.

"Hi.. I'm Artie…Your eyes are pretty.." I smiled at him. He was adorable, but in a wheelchair. And soon, everyone introduced themselves.

I started playing 'I'm Not That Girl' from Wicked at Rachel's demand. I started playing first then after a few moments, Rachel joined me.

_Hands touch_

_Eyes meet_

_Sudden silence_

_Sudden heat_

_Hearts leap_

_In a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl_

Rachel had a really pretty voice. Quinn and Tina joined with some harmony.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_I'm not that girl_

_Ev'ry so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what-might-have-been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in_

I looked at Sam, he was pretty cute in a dorky way, but still cute.

_Blithe smile_

_Lithe limb_

_She who's winsome_

_She wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose_

_And Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl_

I noticed Rachel was looking at Finn at times, but when Finn looks back at her, she turns to look at another person.

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl_

Everyone clapped and rehearsal was over, Mercedes and Tina came up to me as I was putting my stuff away.

"Hey, girl. Tina and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out Friday night. You know, like go to a movie and stuff." Mercedes smiled at me.

"Sure, that'll be great." I smiled back at her and we walked out together talking. But at the corner of my eye, I could see Rachel giving me dirty looks.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, what do u think? Good? Bad? Sucky? Should I continue? Click that magical button and send me to a world of opinions. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! This is the new chapter. **

I was sleeping when my dog, Scruffy jumped on me. Yes, my German Sheppard jumped on me while I was sleeping!

I groaned. "Scruffy, I'm sleeping here."

He – Yes, Scruffy is a 'he' - barked twice and pointed to the clock with his nose.

"Crap!" I yelled scrambling out of bed, but knowing _my_ luck, I had to fell. Either way, I got up as fast as I could. It was already 8:32! Damn! I was sure I put the right time for the alarm. Must be my stupid brothers, grr… I'll get them later.

I got to school at around 9, give or take 10 minutes. I already missed first period and I had Social Studies next and I barely made it.

I grabbed my seat at the last row. I turned around to see Sam in the chair beside me.

"Hey, Sam. Cool, I didn't know you had this class with me."

"Oh, hey Juniper. Yeah, me neither." He grinned at me and well, of course I grinned back. Did you know that if someone smiles at you, you can't help but smile back?

"June." I corrected. "Call me June."

Sam gave a nod. "Ok, then."

Ms. Halga called the class to order – do they say that? I mean, judges say that in courtroom, hmm… - and walked about and started talking about how blah blah blah..

I took out my book and started sketching – yes, I draw – Mr. Shue's face. As I was about draw his hair, a paper landed on my desk.

_'Nice, I didn't know you could draw. Show it to me.'_

_'No way, its private. :P'_

_'Please? Fine! At least tell me who you're drawing.'_

_'Mr. Shue. Now stop passing notes, we're gonna get in trouble.' _And right on cue.

"Mr. Evans and Ms. Christiana, do you have something to share to the class?" Ms. Halga said. That caused some people to snicker.

We shook our heads. "Then pay attention!"

Teachers.. Well, back to drawing. I was detailing the hair when someone hissed a 'psst' at me. I turned to Sam, with a look that said 'Yeah?'

He gestured his head to the board. It said 'PAIR UP!'

Ms. Halga added, "You're going to have to do a project that counts for half of your grade. I'll hand out the information now. Okay, you got 10 minutes left, pair up."

"So, you wanna do it?" Sam asked me.

"Do what?" Sam just looked at me. I blinked, I blinked _twice._ "Oh! _That_. Hehe. Yeah, sure and besides, I know no one else except Sammy here." I said with a smirk.

He growled playfully. He said, "Man." in a 'aw-shucks' kind of way. "Don't call me that, I thought I lost the nick name when I was 14."

"And now, you're going to have to hear it again. A lot. So, Sammy, where should we prepare our little project?"

"How abou-"

Sam was interrupted by Ms. Halga's voice saying, "Get one of these papers as you walk out the door." while waving some papers in the air.

"Well, Sammy, I guess we'll have to continue this conversation later. Lunch?"

He nodded. "Alright, I'll save you a seat."

I smiled gratefully. Since I starting going to McKinley High, guys who are jocks especially, Dave Karofsky kept harassing me. I mean, why does every school have to have a jerk?

At lunch, Sam true to his word, saved me a seat at his table that was filled with most glee club members except for Lauren who was eating with the AV club.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them and sat beside Mercedes.

"What's up, girl?"

"Nothing much, are we still on for tonight?"

"Mmm-Hmm. It's gonna be great, Kurt's coming along too." I shot her a confused look.

"Kurt used to be in the glee club but he transferred to Dalton Academy because of Karofsky constantly threatening and bullying him because he's gay." Finn spoke up. "He's also my step-brother."

"Oh. Poor guy. Yeah, ok I would _love_ to meet him." I ate some food and got up. "Bye guys, I have to meet Ms. Pillsbury-Howell right about now. See ya tonight." I said to Mercedes and Tina.

**Well, what do you think? :D I know! Poor Kurt right? I loved him! :( Well, Review! And thank you Icupcake97! :)**


End file.
